Our Forever
by klainepuppyloveforever
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are getting married, and Kurt recalls major moments of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one-shot that kind of summarizes what would have happened in my other discontinued story "A Broadway Romance." At Kurt's wedding to Blaine, Kurt reminisces about key moments of his relationship with Blaine. The wedding scene sans flashbacks is kind of how I imagined my ending that story, Flashbacks having happened during the story.**

**I want to thank "_KurtHummelANDBlaineAnderson_****" for giving me this idea. Thank you for all the support you have given to my "A Broadway Romance." This story is for you.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor it's characters. Glee belongs to RIB and FOX._

* * *

It was a fine July afternoon. Birds were chirping and the sky was clear, almost no clouds to be seen. The weather was nice, not too hot, nor too cold, just the right temperature. Central Park was lovely, and this day in particular, the weather and atmosphere couldn't be more perfect. Meanwhile, a certain Kurt Hummel was a nervous wreck as he waited inside the tent as he waited for the time to arrive when he would finally walk down the aisle, with the man he loved, and finally be declared his husband. As he fidgeted with his tie again, and checked his hair for the millionth time, Rachel finally had enough.

"Kurt! Will you settle down for a minute and calm down! You tie is perfect, you shirt is spotless, and you tux is breathtaking. Your hair is styled to perfection, not a hair out of place." She sat up and grabbed his shoulders. "Honey, you've been waiting for this moment for years. Why are you so nervous?"

Kurt took a few deep breaths before answering. "I know, Rach, I know that there is nothing to worry about. But a part of me keep thinking that this is too good to be true. That there is no way Blaine would want to marry me after everything I put him through back when we first met. There is no way such a perfect man can be mine."

Rachel's expression softened. "Kurt, if Blaine had any problems with that he wouldn't be here still, he wouldn't have asked you to marry him. Blaine loves you. He looks at you like you are the most important thing in his life, which you probably are. There is nothing to be worried about. He loves you so much, and I know how much you love him."

"I do, I love him so much. You are right. There is nothing to be worried about. I'm going out there and marry the most perfect and amazing guy ever, I'm going out there and I'm going to marry Blaine Anderson." Kurt said. "Thank you, Rach. You know, I have a lot to thank you for. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I owe a lot of my current state of happiness to you. I'm so glad that you are my best friend, I love you, Rach."

Rachel had tears in her eyes. "I love you, too, Kurt. Now go, it's time. Go marry the man of your dreams."

As Kurt walked to meet down the pathway to meet Blaine at the altar and glanced up and locked eyes with his fiancé that was doing the same things from the other side, he couldn't help but think back to all the major moments that defined their relationship.

Being introduced to each other by Rachel at the Tony's years ago, remembering how awkward their first encounter had been, and how after they got to know each other how close friends they became in such little time. How he opened up to him after a few months. The day he feared he broke Blaine's heart, when he told him they were best off as friends.

_"No, I have to Blaine. I know you want more from this." He started motioning to between them" I know that whenever I pull away or reject your advances, and I admit that I do it consciously, I'm hurting you. And I don't want to hurt you. Hurting you is the last thing that I ever want to do. I really like you Blaine, but what he put me through made me quite reserved and hesitant when opening myself to others."_

_"Kurt, I really like you, I do, but I understand that you are not ready for this yet. I will wait for when you are. You are amazing. You are so much better then him, Kurt. Hell, you are one of the most kind-hearted person I've ever met! And, just know that whenever you need it, I'm here for you, as a friend. And if you ever want more with me, I'll be glad to oblige. If you decide you don't want me, I'll still be your friend, and you can count on me for anything, ok?"_

The day he finally came to his senses and realized he couldn't let his past hold him down, couldn't let his past keep him from being happy.

_It was New Years, six months after they first met, a couple of months after that day. Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Finn, Jeff and Nick were at Times Square watching the ball drop. When the countdown ended, and the New Year was welcomed, Kurt turned to Blaine and, in the middle of the celebrating crowd, grabbed him and kissed him full on the mouth. After they kissed for a few moments, keeping it short and sweet, Kurt released Blaine and touched his forehead to Blaine's._

_"Blaine, I've been an idiot. I love so much. I was scared, but I'm tired of fighting this feeling. I'm tired of fighting away my happiness. I love you. Please forgive me?"_

_"There is nothing to forgive." Blaine replied kissing him softly again. "I love you, too. So, so much."_

Kurt smiled softly as he remembered that day, one of the happiest days of his life. He looked up at Blaine and saw that he too had a distant yet blissful look on his face, no doubt also travelling down memory lane. The next memory that hit him was the day they moved in together, two years into their relationship.

_Jeff and Nick had finally tied the knot and Jeff had moved out of his Blaine's shared apartment. It was then that Blaine decided he'd ask Kurt to move in with him. They practically lived together anyway, one of them always staying the night at the other's. _

_"So this is it." Blaine said as he carried the last of his boyfriend's possession into the house. "We are going to live together for real." He turned to Kurt with a loving gaze and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. _

_"I love you." Kurt mumbled against his lips as he wrapped his own arms around Blaine's shoulders._

_"And I love you." Blaine answered back, kissing him softly and lightly swaying the two together._

He remembered the fight they had six months after they had moved in together, which ended with both of them in tears and six days of not speaking, until he ended up surprising Blaine at work with a huge bouquet, apologies and declarations of love from the two of them, promising to never let things escalate so far again.

_"What the hell, Kurt?" Blaine was fuming. Kurt had had an extremely stressful week, and as he had been held up at work, at other side of the city and as there was a storm, he simply crashed at the first hotel he could find, not even remembering to send a text to Blaine. In the morning he woke up late and discovered that his phone had run out of battery. He was late for work, nothing was going as planned and the last thing he needed was to come back to an angry boyfriend._

_"What, Blaine? I'm tired, I'm going to take a shower and sleep." Kurt said tiredly, not glancing twice in Blaine's direction._

_"That's all you have to say, Kurt? I've been worried sick! You left yesterday morning in such a rush, not bothering to bid goodbye to me, I don't hear a word from you all day, there is a storm at night, you don't come home. I stay up the whole night, trying to get a hold of you, wondering where the hell you are, and you don't even bother to send me a text this morning. I spend the whole day worrying about if you are safe, is you are okay, if you are _alive_, trying to contact our friends, all of them who haven't heard about you…and that's all you have to say? 'I'm tired'?" Blaine was pissed. He glared at Kurt, who didn't seem affected at all, just paused halfway to the bedroom door, back turned to Blaine. "Goddamit Kurt, will you just look at me?"_

_"Look Blaine, I'm sorry I forgot to text you. I got caught up at work, I crashed at a hotel. I forgot to text you and this morning my phone had died. Happy now?" Kurt asked in monotone._

_"No, of course I'm not happy! At least I know you are alive, but still, I was worried sick here, Kurt. Do you know what's it's like to not hearing from you for more then twenty-four hours, when there is a storm, and there is no reason to not hearing from you?" Blaine took one step closer to Kurt._

_Kurt was getting worked up now. Maybe it was the stress, the sleepless nights he had this week, but he was getting angry. "Oh, now you are exaggerating. I don't have an obligation to tell you where I am twenty-four seven. You don't own me." _

_Blaine seemed taken aback. "I know I don't own you, but I have the right to be worried about my boyfriend when he doesn't come home, when he should've come home."_

_"God Blaine! You are so frustrating! Stop being suck a worry-wart! Just because I don't text you every fucking second of every fucking day doesn't mean I'm dead or fucking someone else!" Blaine started to say something but Kurt cut him off. "And don't give me that look, I know exactly what you are thinking, that I didn't come home cause I was off fucking someone else."_

_Blaine seemed frozen. "Were you?"_

_Kurt almost screamed. "No! I didn't cheat on you! I had a stressful day at work, ran behind schedule, was too tires to drive back home, crashed at a hotel, phone died, therefore couldn't send you a text. Okay?" sarcasm dripping from his voice. "God…clinginess much?" he muttered to himself, but Blain heard._

_"Well, if I'm clingy maybe what are you still doing with me? If I'm clingy, frustrating…why are you still here, huh?" Blaine challenged. He knew it was a stupid move, but he was beyond rational thinking now._

_"Maybe you are right, maybe I should just leave." Kurt was pretty stubborn. He just marched to their room and packed a bag and crossed the door and slammed the door shut. Only then, once they were away from each other did they let the tears fall._

That was not a memory he liked to recall, but it did make their relationship stronger. He was nearing the end of the pathway, just a few steps away from meeting his fiancé, best friend, soul mate. And as he walked the final steps before he became a married man, he recalled that day, one year ago, when Blaine had proposed.

_He had arrived home to see all the curtains drawn closed, with a candle lit dinner already placed on the dining table, with wine and his favourite dish."Blaine?" He called as he set his bag down and took off his coat._

_"Hey baby." Blaine was walking into the room dressed smartly in some well fitting jeans, a white button down and a green sweater that seemed to emphasize his hazel eyes. _

_"Hey. What's all this? Am I forgetting something?" Kurt walked over to Blaine wrapping his arms around his neck. _

_Blaine smiled and nuzzled his neck. "What? Can't I just make a romantic dinner to my lovely, amazing boyfriend?" he asked giving Kurt a lingering kiss. They kissed languidly for a few moments before moving to the table to eat. They talked about their days and exchanged loving glances and smiles every now and the. Suddenly Blaine got up and went to kneel beside Kurt's chair, taking a black box from his pocket. Kurt gasped and his hand flew to his mouth._

_"Kurt, I'm so glad Rachel introduced us over three years ago. Since that day you became my best friend. My lover. My everything. We've had so many moments together. These past three and half years have been the best of my life, and I wouldn't change a thing. I love you so much, and I know I already have you forever, but nothing would make me happier then to make it official. So, Kurt Hummel, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?" He popped open the box and revealed two simple silver bands with a the infinite symbol etched on the outside and inside the engraving "Missing puzzle piece…" in one of them and "…I'm complete" in the other._

_Kurt was crying now. It took him a few moments until he found his voice, but finally._

_"No." Blaine froze."No?" Kurt shook his head laughing a little. "No, there is no way you are the happiest man alive, because this title already belongs to me. I'm the happiest and luckiest man alive to be dating the most wonderful man ever." _

_Blaine looked at Kurt expectantly. "So, will you do me the honour of sharing the title with me? You have some tough competition, because I'm dating the most amazing guy ever."_

_Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine softly but passionately. "As if I could ever say no to you. I love you."_

_Blaine slipped Kurt's engagement ring on his finger while Kurt did the same to him. "I love you too. Thank you for saying yes."_

He smiled at the memory and when he looked up again he was met with bright hazel eyes that smiled back at him. There was Blaine, his everything. He took Blaine's outstretched hand and gave it a squeeze as they both turned toward the officiator.

When the time to say the vows came, they both were already slightly teared-eyed.

"Blaine, you are my everything. You are my best friend, my lover, my soulmate. These years I've known you, they've been the best years of my life. Really, I think I knew we were forever once I came to my senses and realized I loved you. Because, really there wasn't ever a doubt once we got together, that we were meant to be. Even during our rough patches, I knew we were going to make it. I love you, and today is just a day to make this, you and me forever, official. Because we already are forever."

Blaine smiled dazzlingly at his almost-husband. "Damn, don't know if I can beat that. Kurt, I love you. Really, words cannot express everything I'm feeling right now. We once said that when words become too much a simple glance and those three words, I love you, says more then a thousand words ever will. I love you, Kurt. I've been blessed with these four and a half years by your side, and nothing will make me happier then knowing for sure that I get to spend the rest of life by your side. There was never a doubt that we are forever, even when you decided to scare the shit out of me when I proposed." This earned chuckles from their guests. "I love you, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life showing you how much."

After they shared their vows and exchanges rings, simple gold bands with the same inscriptions as their engagement rings, there wasn't a single dry eye in the place. When it finally came the time to share their first kiss as husbands, everything disappeared. It was only them surrounded by their love for each other.

Now, they were finally Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson forever.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think!

xoxo - Julia


	2. IMPORTANT! Please Read!

Hey everyone!

Just a quick reminder.

This one shot was initially supposed to depict events of "A Broadway Romance". But due to a series of events, where I lost my inspiration for that story, decided to abandon it, and then went back on my words and started writing it again, I lost my thoughts on the initial plot. So, while the circumstances in which Kurt and Blaine meet on both stories are the same, the rest will be different. I might use some of the ideas from this story on future chapters of ABR, but right now, they are two different stories with similar backgrounds.

Thank you for all of you who read and are following my stories. It means the world to me that people are reading and enjoying my work, as I love to write.

Oh! And if you have twitter and are up to it, follow me on twitter! ** juliiashih**. I will update about my stories there and occasionally give some spoilers. *wink* And I'm also thinking of starting a story with a series of one shots, but in order to actually do it I need prompts. And I'm accepting prompts by both PM on and by mention on twitter. So, follow and prompt! :D

PM me more info.

Xoxo- Julia


End file.
